


Quidditch

by CanadianHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHogwarts/pseuds/CanadianHogwarts
Summary: Ron has the wrong end of the stick, Ginny's just trying to set things right, and Hermione is absolutely no help whatsoever. 150% fluff.





	

After a solid hour of searching, Ginny found Ron furiously scribbling an essay in a corner of the library beside an empty chair which, by the sheer number of books next to it, probably belonged to Hermione. Ginny shifted a pile of parchment and sat down next to her brother. Ron studiously ignored her eye. Ginny sighed.   
“Look,” she said. “We didn't mean for you to know.” Ron made a noise of disbelief, or perhaps disgust. Ginny fought down her irritation. “Harry feels very bad about it you know. He doesn't want you to be angry with him.”   
Ron said nothing, although his frown relaxed slightly. Ginny fiddled with the frayed sleeve of her robe.   
“Are you angry?” she asked after a moment. Ron continued to stare at the growing ink stain on his transfiguration essay. After a moment, he sighed.   
“No, I'm not angry,” he said. He looked up from his essay at last, laying his quill next to the parchment.   
“Why are you acting like it then?” Asked Ginny. “Harry says you haven't talked to him all morning and he had no idea why. He had to get it out of Dean. And you can imagine how awkward that conversation would have been.”   
“I'm just...upset, that's all. You're my baby sister.” Ron grimaced as Ginny glared at him.   
“I'm not a baby, Ron. You're not that much older than me” Ron shrugged.  
“Doesn't matter,” he told her. “You're my little sister, and he's my best friend. I can't help it if I'm a little hurt.”   
“Hurt? Why in the name of Merlin would YOU-” she broke off as Madame Pince glared pointedly at her from a nearby table. Ron took advantage of the silence.  
“It's the third time this week,” he said, giving her a disappointed look. “Did you really think I wouldn't find out about it?”   
“We weren't exactly planning on getting caught,” replied Ginny, looking slightly chagrined all the same. She picked up Ron's quill and twirled it around her fingers. “Look,” she continued. “I know you think Harry and I shouldn't have been doing it, but it was our decision to make.”   
“It's not that I don't think you should be doing it, I just wish you'd invited me.” Ginny dropped the quill. Hermione, emerging from the shelves behind them, quickly developed a very odd sounding cough.  
“You what?” Ginny gasped.  
“You know I would have liked to practice Quidditch with you two after hours. I could use some help with some of my dives and—what are you two laughing at?”   
“Merlin, Ron, don't ever change,” said Ginny shaking her head and trying to stifle her giggles.  
“I expect Ginny and Harry would rather be without you for those particular practice sessions, Ron,” said Hermione, nudging Ginny out of her chair, and grinning at her. “They're more suited to one-on-one, aren't they Ginny?” Ginny hoisted her bag back up onto her shoulder.   
“Well, I'd say they're more geared to mine and Harry's particular interests, Hermione. I don't know how much Ron would get from them.”   
“I would!” chimed in Ron, looking put out and slightly lost. “I've been messing up on my Gilbertson Roll. And you know you can both fly circles around me... I need all the help I can get!”   
“I don't think they're focusing on flying,” muttered Hermione, the corner of her lips twitching. Ginny nodded.   
“I'm mostly focused on scoring,” she replied. Hermione suffered another coughing attack. Ron looked at her, then back up to his sister.   
“I don't know why you need to. You're brilliant at goals. And you've got months before the season starts again.”   
“Just refining our technique,” said Ginny, while Hermione struggled to keep a straight face.  
“I'd imagine you're teaching Harry all kinds of new skills,” said Hermione.  
“He's the captain,” said Ron, looking completely bewildered.   
“Not all the time,” said Ginny, moving towards the exit. Hermione pulled a face. “This has been fun. Let me know if he ever figures it out, Hermione, I'll need to warn Harry. See you lot later.” She threw them a grin, and spun on her heel, winding through the shifting shelves. She was almost at the door when Ron's voice cut through the library's stillness.   
“THEY WERE DOING WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I originally posted this on tumblr before I deleted my account, so if you've seen it floating around, this is the original! I'm giving Ao3 a test drive for now as I work on something a little longer. I'll be slowly but surely posting my tumblr pieces up here (plus some new things I'm working on!) so stay tuned <3


End file.
